Resolutions
by Digidynasty
Summary: Hot off the press!! I know it's not Christmas yet, but I couldn't help it! A very sweet S+S romance story. You'll definatly need a tissue for this one.


**Resolutions**

Sakura and Tomoyo made their way through the mall, checking out all the Christmas sales.They wondered around till they both got a little hungry and decided to get something to eat at the food court.

They paid for their meal and sat down to eat."So, do you have something for everyone on your list yet?"Tomoyo asked, starting up conversation.

Sakura frowned and look at her lost._Oniichan, check.Otousan, check._She went down the list until she came to one name that she'd forgotten.She looked up at her friend."I forgot to get something for Li-kun."

Tomoyo smiled."What did you have in mind?"

Sakura thought for a moment."I'm not sure.What could I give him?"

Tomoyo frowned in thought."How 'bout a stun gun?"Sakura frowned."To keep Meiling away!"She added and they both started laughing.

"I don't think I could do that to Meiling-chan.She may be annoying sometimes…"

"Most of the time." Her friend corrected.

"But she is our friend."Sakura reminded the amateur photographer.

"Hai, I know.Well, what do you want to get him?"

Sakura sighed and leaned back in her chair."I don't know."Then an idea came to her."I got it!"She grabbed Tomoyo's hand."Let's go!"

Syaoran on the other hand, was in his house cursing at a book."I did that!Why isn't it working?"

He reread through the spell, to see if he'd done everything right.He didn't find one and tried the spell again."Powers within, may you be released.Confined in this prison, for all to be seen!"The element fire came out and swirled in a mass of oranges and reds.

The young magician looked on in wonder, and prayed the rest of the spell worked.The fire floated in front of the youth a little longer, before sputtering out.

Syaoran grinded his teeth and clenched his fists.It almost worked.He wanted to complete the spell, and the gift, before Christmas, but he just wasn't getting it right!

Syaoran was about to give the book a few more pieces of his mind, when he heard the doorbell ring._Now who in the world?_

__He went to the door and opened it, only to fall back in surprise at the person.He landed hard on the wood floor and the person ran to their side."Are you okay, Li-kun?"The person asked.

Syaoran nodded and got up.He raised his head to look at the person one more time and was astounded to see green emerald orbs staring back."Hai…I'm fine, Avalon."

He still used Avalon out of habit, but wished one day he'd be able to say Sakura.

_I need to make a resolution to tell her how I feel. _

Just the thought brought a pink blush to his cheeks.When he noticed she was staring at him, he blushed a more suiting red and looked down at the floor.

"Would you like to come in?"He offered.

The Clow Card Mistress, upon hearing this smiled, but shook her head."As much as I'd love to, I only came to give you this."She handed him a green box, with pink laced ribbon."Merry Christmas!"

He opened his mouth in shock.She had come to his house to personally deliver a gift for him.He slowly took the give and stared at the floor."I don't have anything for you."

He looked up and saw her expression sadden a bit.It pained his heart to see her sad.Even a little.She soon covered it up and waved the thought away."It's just a little thank you for saving me while card capturing.It's no biggy."

He looked sadly into her eyes._But it means a lot to me._He looked back at the pile of magic books he had been working with._If only I could get it right!_

__"Anyway."Sakura said, bringing his attention back to the beautiful teen in front of him."I should get going."She turned to leave.

"Avalon."He called out, making her stop."Thank you."He said.

She turned and smiled."Sure."Then she left him alone at the doorstep.

He closed the door, reluctantly and resumed his spot on the floor, in front of his books.He looked at the present, and then slowly opened it.Being careful not to damage the wrapping paper, or the lace, he uncovered the box.Opening it revealed something that made his heart skip a beat.

In a silver frame, was a picture.Not just any picture.It was of Sakura hugging him after they had captured a Clow Card.He had been surprised when she wrapped her arms around him, obviously happy about the capture.He smiled at the happy memories and held the picture close to his heart.

The frame said best friends over and over again.On the back was an inscription. 

_For Li-kun,_

_This is for all those times you saved me and were there for me.You are one of the few people who can understand what I'm going through with capturing the cards.This is to remind you that you do have a friend.One that considers you one of her best.Thank you and Merry Christmas._

_-Sakura_

Syaoran sighed and smiled as he put the frame on the counter in his living room. There he could look at it when he woke up and before he went to bed.

Guilt suddenly showed itself and made Syaoran feel horrible.He would do something nice for her.He would repay kindness with kindness.

With new determination, Syaoran went back to his studies.When he was finished, he hoped Sakura would forgive him.

Sakura lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling.Had he forgotten about her?Or maybe he didn't think of her the way she did him.

_Of course he doesn't think the same way, baka!_Sakura knew for a fact he didn't.For her feelings for him were so strong she'd some to think she loved him.She was unsure if he thought the two of them friends, but was certain he didn't think of her as anything more.

She wished and prayed that he'd feel the way she did, but didn't think it would ever happen.She closed her eyes and waited for tomorrow to come.Christmas day.Though the one thing she wanted more in the world, was beyond her reach.

Syaoran woke up and immediately went to the living room.He had finally gotten the spell right and was just now going to finish his project.

"Powers within, may you be released.Confined in this prison, for all to be seen!"He chanted and managed to capture the element in a diamond-shaped jewel.He had about two dozen such jewels.Ones he planned to put together into an article of jewelry.

He smiled as the last bead/jewel was placing on the gold chain.He closed the clasped and immediately wrapped it.

He went over and dialed a number he'd memorized the day he got it.A person picked up the other line."Hello?Sakura speaking."

"Avalon.It's Syaoran."

"Li-kun?Why are you calling?And on Christmas?"Her beautiful voice responded.

"I…I was wondering if I could take you out for a Christmas lunch?"He asked.

"Lunch?What for?"She seemed confused.

"Well, I feel bad about not getting you anything, and this is sort of an apology."

There was a slight pause."Okay.What time?"

"I'll pick you up at eleven thirty?"

"Okay, bye Li-kun."Then she hung up the phone.

Syaoran hung up too and smiled to himself.He had a date to get ready for.He went to his room and started getting ready.Before leaving, he made sure his gift was in his pocket and went out the door.

At the restaurant, a waitress led Sakura and Syaoran to a table in the back.Syaoran acted like a gentleman and pulled out Sakura's chair for her to sit.

Sakura was amazed and shocked to say the least.Here was the descendant of the Clow, her rival in capturing the cards, was actually being nice to her.Exceptionally so.She didn't argue about it.She was just happy it happened at all.One of her dreams for Christmas was coming true!

They ordered and chatted, keeping the conversation general.Both were obviously nervous.When the food came and they started to eat, Sakura asked the question."Why did you ask me here Li-kun?"He looked up in shock."The real reason."

Syaoran swallowed his food carefully, trying not to choke, and loosed his tie around his neck."Well, I wanted to give you something."

Sakura frowned."You did?"

Syaoran smiled at her confusion and reached into his pocket, carefully taking out the gift.He handed it to Sakura."Merry Christmas."

Her eyes sparkled with anticipation as she took the box from him.Slowly opening it, she took off the cover and felt her jaw fall clear to the floor.

Inside was a beautiful necklace, like one she'd never seen before.It had several diamond jewels on a gold chain.Each jewel had one of four colors swirling inside: yellow, blue, red, and green.She immediately recognized the colors of the four elements, captured and forever turning and spinning for only her to see.

She looked up at him and wondered."How did you do it?"

Syaoran grimaced, but smiled."It wasn't easy."He unconsciously rubbed a part of his hand where fire had hit him, in one of his attempts to capture it in the small jewel."May I put it on you?"

She nodded, not being able to find her voice.He slowly got up and went over to her side of the table, where he gently took the necklace out of her hands and placed it around her neck, closing it behind her.

As he sat down, she looked at it closely.She looked up and smiled at him, he returned it."It looks good on you."

She blushed at the compliment."Are you busy New Years?"She asked.

He frowned."No, why?"

She looked down at the necklace, then at him."Well, Tomoyo-chan is having a party, and I was wondering if you'd like to go."

His eyes widened."You want me to go with you?As your date?"

"If you don't want to that's ok…"

"I'd love to."He interrupted her.

She looked up and smiled._Maybe he cares after all._

_Maybe she likes me after all._Syaoran thought.

The week went by fast and Syaoran was amazed to find him self at the party.On his arm was Sakura, smiling and waving to people she knew.Syaoran recognized a lot pf people._Everyone in town must be here!_He thought in worry._How can I tell her with so many people around?_

Tomoyo walked up and smiled in joy as she recorded the two teens arm in arm at her party.Now she only had to get them together and have them confess their feelings.But how?

Syaoran excused himself from Sakura and went looking around for a quieter part where he would eventually be able to tell Sakura his true feelings, whither she returned them or not.

With Syaoran gone, Tomoyo made her way to her best friend."Follow him."She whispered.

Sakura's eyes widened."That's not right.I should wait…"

Tomoyo rolled her eyes."You've waited five years to tell him."She gave her a gentle shove."Now go!"

Sakura walked over in the general direction that Syaoran had left and began searching for him.

Syaoran found the perfect spot.The balcony.He looked up at the stars and smiled in happy bliss.This would be perfect to tell her.

"Li-kun?Are you there?"A quiet voice inquired.

Syaoran spun around and saw Sakura searching for him._Well, here goes._"I'm over here."He called out.

She turned at the sound of his voice and smiled.She walked over to the balcony and looked up."It's beautiful isn't it?"

Syaoran moved besides her."Not as beautiful as you."

She turned to him and he embraced her hand in his own."Sakura, through all the card captures we made together, I had this feeling for you.I was never able to tell you, but I love you."

Sakura was shock and her mouth showed as much, once again falling wide open."I never knew."

"It's okay if you don't feel the same."He started to let go, but Sakura squeezed his hands.

"No, I do.I love you.So much that it pained me to have had to wait this long to tell you."She responded.

He smiled and wrapped her up in a warm hug.Just then, fireworks outside exploded, bathing the two lovers in multicolored light.Inside, everybody cheered."Happy New Years!"

Sakura smiled and turned to the display of fireworks."So did you make any New Year's resolutions?"She asked.

"That I did, Sakura."He replied.

She turned to him, at the mention of her real name.Her first name."And what was that?"She asked him."Syaoran?"She added.

He leaned in and placed a passionate kiss on her lips.Sakura wrapped her arms around him, giving in to his moves.He leaned her back, supporting her with one arm, while running the other through her hair.

He moved across her lips, advancing to her neck, taking in the full taste of his object of affection.

Soon though they had to break, leaving them both breathless."I've all ready fulfilled my resolution."He replied.

They leaned and kissed again, never bothering to return to the party.They were perfectly content being right where they were, alone with the person they loved.

Well…maybe not completely alone.For in the shadows, a small red light could be seen.Tomoyo kept silent as the two explored how far the other was willing to go.Satisfied with what she had, she left the two there, knowing that both, not just Syaoran, had made their New Year's resolutions come true.


End file.
